villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brother Blood
Brother Blood is a villain from the DC franchise. History Brother Blood's real name was Sabastian Blood IX. Sebastian was the ninth individual to assume the name of Brother Blood, thus he was renamed Brother Blood IX. As demanded by eight generations of tradition, whoever holds such a title is recognized as the High Priest of the Church of Blood and an emissary to the demonic entity known as Trigon. Due to a seven-hundred year old curse, an individual can only achieve the title of Brother Blood through an act of patricide. There is no formal observation of ascendance, and the child of the High Priest can murder his father and assume his rank at a time of his own choosing. While still a teenager, Sebastian stabbed his father to death, after the latter's failed attempt to take over the Slab and abduct a million infants. He dumped Blood's body into the river and assumed the mantle of Brother Blood. By rite of ascendance, Sebastian took control of the Church of Blood commanding loyalty from legions of loyal followers. Garbing himself in the vestments of his father, the new Brother Blood embarked upon a bold plan to solidify the mystical power of the Church of Blood. He instructed his cultists to seek out and abduct Raven, the half-human daughter of their lord, Trigon. The Church of Blood hunted Raven down and brought the weakened girl to one of their underground domains. Blood declared that Raven was to be his new sister-bride and consummated the pact by literally biting the Chakra gemstone off Raven's forehead and swallowing it. Through Raven, Blood intended to sire a child stronger than any that has ever arisen throughout the Church’s history. Together, they were to cleanse the Earth of all non-believers and achieve total global control of the planet. The dark and powerful side of Raven's soul, reacted adversely to her imprisonment. Her soul-self splintered and expanded outward across the San Francisco Bay area. For miles around, people began to fall into a hypnotic daze, endlessly chanting, "Raven belongs to Brother Blood". Raven's former allies the Teen Titans sought her out and located her at Blood's sanctuary. Unlike his predecessors, Sebastian took an active role in the Church's ambitions. Not content to merely order his cultists to fight the Titans, Blood himself engaged in battle and began savagely attacking them. He latched onto Superboy and sank his teeth into the hero's arm, drinking some of his blood. Like a living vampire, Sebastian's strength increased with the infusion of blood and he became even more powerful. He managed to briefly overcome the Titans, but Robin (aided by Deathstroke and Ravager), managed to distract Brother Blood by driving a Batarang into his helmet. Blood grabbed Raven and escaped through the tunnels until he reached the surface. Sebastian quickly conducted a ritual to finalize his marriage to Raven in accordance to centuries' worth of prophecy. With Raven firmly under his control, Blood used her soul-self to open a doorway to the eighth plane of Hell, releasing a horde of flying demons. The demons began slaughtering anyone (even cultists) who was not a true believer in the path of Blood. The Titan known as Beast Boy transformed into an roundworm and entered Brother Blood's mouth. Directing himself towards his stomach, he recovered Raven's Chakra stone and forced Blood to regurgitate both the stone and himself. With Raven now under full control of her powers, she enveloped Brother Blood in her soul-self, transporting him to the eighth plane of Hell. Even in Hell, Brother Blood struggled to find a way to return to Earth and reclaim his title. As luck would have it, the unfettered spirit of vengeance known as the Spectre widened the breach between the lands of the living and the lands of the dead. Brother Blood discovered the late mystic adventurer known as Kid Eternity and chained him to the gates of the afterlife. Taking control of Eternity’s powers, he entered the gates and reappeared on Earth. Brother Blood commanded massive hordes of demons, instructing them to wreak havoc across the Los Angeles area. Once again, the Teen Titans answered the call of duty and fought Sebastian's forces. Brother Blood summoned the animated corpses of several dead Titans including Omen, Phantasm, Kole, Hawk and Dove. He instructed them to go forth and slay the Teen Titans. While the demons razed the City of Angels, Brother Blood traveled to Titans Tower where he encountered Raven. He brutally attacked her, biting into her shoulder. Beast Boy intervened and saved Raven’s life. Blood temporarily escaped. Raven recognized that the only way to stop Blood's reign of terror was to seal the dimensional gateway to the afterlife. Beast Boy and she entered the dimensional plane and freed Kid Eternity from the gates of the afterlife. Grateful for their help, Eternity agreed to assist them in taking down Brother Blood. They returned to Earth and squared off with Blood in the streets of Los Angeles. Kid Eternity used his ability to summon the dead to resurrect the bodies of all eight previous generations of Brother Blood. The Blood family descended upon Sebastian and destroyed him. With Sebastian dead, all of his effects ceased and his demon agents returned to Hell. ''Teen Titans'' Brother Blood is also the main antagonist in the third season of the Teen Titans cartoon series. Here, he is the headmaster of the HIVE academy school. He has the power and ability to influence people's minds. He first appeared in the episode "Deception" while Cyborg (disguised as Stone) were practicing combat with Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. After Cyborg betrayed Blood and destroyed his school academy, Blood has many plans to get revenge on Cyborg for destroying his school. Later, in the episode "Wavelength", he hired Bumblebee, a student from the H.I.V.E. acadamy, to fight Cyborg. After Cyborg and Bumblebee made up, they worked together to fight Blood and destroy his underground fortress near the ocean. In the episodes, "Titans East Part 1 and 2", he sent a monster called Steamroller to fight Cyborg and the Titans East. After that, Blood once again fought Cyborg and badly injured him, but he used a secret weapon to shoot Blood out of the tower. Then, Blood became an android and was more powerful than ever. He controlled the Titans East to attack Cyborg, but Robin and his friends came to his rescue. Then, on top of the tower, Cyborg and Blood came face-to-face in one final showdown. He easily injured Cyborg, but there was only one thing Blood can't destroy in Cyborg's body; his core, which restored his body. Then, Cyborg finished Blood off by destroying his hands and giving him a kick, thus defeating Blood. Aqualad stated that he was sent to prison and voed that Titans East would make sure he would stay there. ''Teen Titans Go! Brother Blood appeared in the episode "Waffles". He had Robin, Raven, and Starfire in an inescapeable cage after telling them he thought of every other possibility for them to easily break out of there. He planned to force them to activate voice commands so he could get into the tower's secrets. However, he needed Cyborg and Beast Boy too, but when they showed up, they kept playing their game by saying nothing but "Waffles" an awful lot. He used his pain robot to attack them, but Blood was still annoyed with them. Eventually, after all the other Titans started to sing with them, Brother Blood lost his sanity and ran out of his hideout. ''DC Universe Online Brother Blood makes an appearance as a boss in DC Universe Online. ''Arrow'' Brother Blood (referred to as Sebastian Blood) appears in season 2 of Arrow as the main, later secondary antagonist turned semi-anti-hero. He was a resident from the Glades, who has had enough of the poverty in the area and is running for mayor. He blames the Queen family for the destruction of the east part of the Glades. He was advertised as the main antagonist but this was all part of a campaign to hide the season's true main villain. It is later revealed that he does work with Deathstroke. He and the Cult of Blood kidnap people and inject them with the experimental drug that gave Slade he super strength including Roy Harper and Blood's right hand man Solomon Grundy. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Charisma': Brother Blood was a charismatic leader that managed to curry the loyalty of hundreds of cultists despite his youth. Strength level. Strength Level *In a normal physical state, Brother Blood possessed the strength level of an average fourteen-year-old male human. His strength level increased exponentially upon consuming human blood. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Usurper Category:Possessor Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Mass Murderer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Brainwashers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Dark Priests Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Control Freaks Category:Master of Hero Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deities Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Comedic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Psychics Category:DC Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Teacher Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Mutated Villains Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Outright Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Thief Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Neutral Evil